The present invention relates to a novel pink-flowered soybean plant possessing the associated phenotypes of high protein seed content, high yield, and large seeds. A novel soybean plant is disclosed, easily distinguished from wild-type and domesticated cultivars in having a pink flower color. More particularly, this novel pink-flower phenotype is associated with an increased seed size and an increased seed protein content without a concomitant decrease in yield, two attributes of commercial significance. A method of plant breeding, for introducing the pink flower color, increased seed size and increased seed protein traits into domestic cultivars is also disclosed. Further, a process to produce and select for large seeded, high protein soybean varieties, based on this novel flower color, is disclosed.
Soybean (Glycine max (L.)) has become an important part of the agricultural economy due to its use as a source of protein. High protein soybean varieties are especially in demand both in the domestic and export markets.
A goal in nearly every soybean improvement program, therefore, is to increase the protein content in the seed. Protein is affected by many genes and can be increased through traditional breeding practices, however improvement will be slow. A minimum of seven years and considerable resources are needed to develop improved varieties. Variety development through normal plant breeding techniques requires constant monitoring of seed protein content, typically with near-infrared reflectance. In addition, protein increase is usually associated with a yield decrease, making it difficult to maintain or increase yield while improving protein content.
Of particular importance to the soybean breeder is the demand for a large seeded, high protein variety. Large seeded soybean varieties are especially desirable for sale to the specialty soybean export market. Large bean size is important, for example, for soybeans used in the manufacture of tofu.
A need therefore exists for a high-yield soybean variety having large seeds and high protein content, and methods for introducing these desired traits into domestic cultivars. A need also exists for a selection method whereby hybrid progeny possessing these desired agronomic traits are readily identified, eliminating the need for constant monitoring of seed protein content.